


Dealt

by AcquisitiveDyslexic



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Deals, Demons, M/M, Oncest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcquisitiveDyslexic/pseuds/AcquisitiveDyslexic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed is a demon who grants the Once-ler power, money and fame. His payment however is excatly the same. He gains the Once-ler's lavsh life, at the Once-ler's expense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Is Going To Be Fun!

**Author's Note:**

> This work has at least another chapter. But I'm not sure how many more will come from that

Like ever great empire, his fell. The Onceler, the greatest visionary. He was destined for it, to have it all. Money and fame.

To be given this was something his fans would say was because of his determination. The Onceler new different. It wasn't because of any thing he did. It was because of greed. Literally greed. A manifested demon that specified in granting wishes which were about greed and it had been almost 5 years since he and greed had met

\---

 

"Damn it! Just damn it. I'm never going to sell this stupid /stupid/ theend." He yelled at his soft pink slice of fabric as he threw the thing onto the dusty floor of his cottage. He'd been hopeful and determined, that maybe his family was wrong, that he could become famous with his invention. But after today, being boo'd out of town. He'd decided that he should just pack up and go home.

With his shoulders slumped the Onceler walked drearily into the bedroom. Tonight would be his last here. Then he'd go back home. A failure.

He draged his feet along the ground, in to the southern side of the small cottage. It actually took the Onceler a little while to realise that there was a man on his bed. But when he did, well he gave a extremely 'manly' yell. "Ahhh!" He squealed, his arm tensed up to protected his face. The man rolled his eyes crossing his legs on the bed. Waiting for the screaming to stop.

"Are you done?" The man murmured. The Onceler nodded silently. As the Onceler calmed down, seeing that the man seemed to be non threatening. Once noticed that the man was an exact replica of himself. Wow. That was extremely creepy. Once stepped a little closer.

"You're --I-I mean you look lik-"

"yes yes I look like you. I thought you would like this physical form above others."

His double said, bluntly. Onceler nodded, still extremely confused, what the hell was he doing here? What was he? And how could he look like him?!

"I-what-"

"I see you're confused" the other Onceler cut him off again. "I am greed, you called me here with your will to do anything to fuel your greed. I am one of the seven deadly sins, or a demon, if you will." Once jolted, biting his inner cheek. What. The. Hell. This was crazy!

"Now." The demon muttered and stood up, his brilliant green suit clinked as he stood, as walked closer to the Onceler. "I want to get this over with quickly. Do you want to sell your theend, become famous, wealthy? Have it all?" Purred the demon. Onceler nodded slowly. But stopped. "What's in it for you. I guess. I mean. Well. You're a demon. And so. Shouldn't you get a payment. Or something. My soul?"

Greed laughed. "You're sharp. Sharper than I would have thought. That could be a problem." The demons green eyes narrowed and Oncie was flattered and also intimidated.

"The truth, Oncie.--"

"Don't call me that."But the other ignored him.

"--The truth is that. I do get a payment. When the deal is through. And you've had fame and fortune, you will suffer unimaginable torture. How? I'm not sure yet. But I know that it will be hilarious to watch." The Onceler gulped. This was a deal that only happened once in a lifetime. The Onceler's inner greed was screaming at him to take this deal. But once wasn't sure.

"I'm not sure." Once whispered. Greed 'hmmm'd' and twisted around to stare out the window. "That's a pity. It's a yes or no answer. And I don't wait forever. You have to pick." He smirked "Or you can go back home. Have a normal life. Kids, wife. The whole shabang." Greed snickered, mocking the other with jazz hands.

"Deal!" The oncler gritted his teeth, his blue eyes hazed in demterination. He wasn't going to become his mother. He wasn't going to get stuck in a back water town. He wasn't going to disappoint her. This was his chance. And he did say he'd do anything to get what he wanted. Greed grinned pulling out a slip of paper "You know, that was quic-"

"just hurry up before I change my mind. Do I sign in blood or something?" He gritted his teeth and the demon laughed "ballpoint's fine." Greed murmured and pulled out a contract and a greed pen. To which the Onceler signed and greed tucked the contract back into his suit jacket. "Our deal will start immediately. Go back to the town. Do your song and dance. You'll sell. I'll come for my pay when this whole thing blows over."

And in a blink of an eye. Greed was gone. The Onceler could of said it was a illusion. But he _felt different._

 He still couldn't believe he was that narcissistic, that his physical form was himself! The Onceler went to bed that night, thinking of everything that had just transpired.

\---

The last tree had fallen. The Onceler knew this day would come. He just didn't think it would be so soon. But, Fame was fickle. He just didn't think it would hurt so much. He felt drained, he live it up, and now he was coming down, just the biggest high he'd ever had.

"Doesn't feel too good does it?" The Onceler didn't jump when he heard the echo of his voice, standing besides him. The other laughed. "Well! You got what you paid for. I watched every minute of it. You had a lot of fun." The demon smiled and knocked the tall top hat off the Onceler's head, then swung his arm over the Onceler's shoulders. "Now. Don't be so blue!" Greed snickered, and his cherry mood was really starting to eerk the Onceler.

"So Oncie! Say goodbye to the factory, mom and family, cause you and I are goin' on a road trip." Once raised an eyebrow. "Where? Hell?" Once muttered sarcastically, but knew that deep down that might actually be where they were going. "Haha! Nope! Not this time, I decided your torture. And it's going to be fun to see you slowly loose it!"

Greedler's green eyes were buzzing with excitement. Once rolled his dull blue ones. The demon moved to sit on Once's red arm chair , making himself comfortable. Once watched him pat his legs, offering his lap for the Onceler.

Once frowned, about to speak up, when greed interrupted "so oncie. Your torture. I watched you have fun with your riches. And I said to myself. Greedie, isn't that something you'd like to do?" He grinned largely and Onceler could see his sharpened teeth. Which made the situation seem much more real. "So! You and I are going to live out your life again! Except with a few changes. I'm going to play the roll of you. And you get to watch from the side. But unlike this tale, I'm never going to go bankrupted. Because I'm not stupid. Like some of us."

"And through all of this you get the honour of being my little play thing!" Once cringed at Greed's happy tone. Well this was his torture. Honestly it didn't seem all that bad. Greed leaned his head on the heel of his hand. "I'm going to show you just the opposite of what your life has been." He paused "it's going to be so much fun!" Some how the Onceler doubted that.


	2. A Restart

The Onceler woke to the sound of birds chirping in the truffled trees outside. He breathed in a deep sigh and smelt the sweet smell of butterfly milk. He yawned and stretched, turning over onto his back. The Onceler knew that this would be his day! He would finally sell a thneed. 

His eyes cracked open and as he looked up he saw a man dressed in brilliant green sitting at the edge of his bed.   
"Ahhh!" He squealed, his arms raised protectively at his face. The man rolled his eyes.   
"Are you done?" He asked, monotoned, almost as if he's done this before. As the Onceler calmed he nodded, confused and annoyed. "Wha-"   
"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here for my payment." He smirked.   
"I-I wh-"  
"I see you're confused. You signed a contract." The greed demon pulled out a contract with the others printed signature on it. Once frowned, because he knew that was his signature... But he'd never? What was going on? His blood grew cold. "Payment?" He asked softly.   
"Ah! You see, I'm taking your life now, your factory, your thneed. All mine. Haha, cause of me you got to be famous, powerful, and now I've come to live this life." 

The demon smiled as the other became furious.  
"You can't do that! It's my thneed!" Greed laughed "you can't stop me. I am an extremely old and powerful demon, Some who-"The Greedler moved slowly up the bed, his form shifting. His nails were more like claws and his teeth became sharp and deadly. "You should not mess with." The Onceler pulled the covers up. And the demon ran one fingernail across the blanket tearing it apart. "I'm not playing games Oncie. You are mine. You signed a contract that makes you mine Another possession, one of my many." Onceler bit the inside of his cheek. Terrified, he nodded   
"I'll do what you want." He whispered terrified. 

The Greedler grinned, his sharp teeth showing themselves. "Good. Behave, or I'll do things to you, that your human brain wouldn't begin to conceive." A crawled finger touched the Onceler's cheek and stroked his face. Once winched. 

Then the Greedler got up, his form back to normal, Once let out a breath he'd been holding in. "Sooo! Today you're going out and sell that thneed of ours. So I can start on the factory and lavish lifestyle." Greed said as he sat at a drawing board, which held plans for a factory, the demon looked over them. 

Once was still shaking from there earlier encounter. He slowly got up and got his things to get changed and to get ready to sell his thneed. "Shouldn't you be doing this? What about the whole 'I'm taking you life?" He asked meekly, but still with resentment.

"No. I don't want to have to play commoner" he sneered, once huffed and murmured in spite "I'm not a commoner." The Onceler changed in the bathroom. He didn't want to be around the other, that guy was seriously terrifying. So he changed and grabbed a thneed, then took his mule to go sell. "See you later." The demon called as Once scurried out the door. 

Once took one look at the demon who was fiddling with his plans and left. "I need a lawyer. No way, legally he can do this." He murmured to his mule. 

When he'd arrived to town, the resentment from the town had changed. They saw the Onceler coming and cheered, Once frowned at the extreme change. But as the money rolled in the Onceler couldn't help but smile. This was certainly a change. But even as he sold his thneeds. His own inventions, that monster was going to take it from him.   
\--  
The Onceler returned from the town that day pocked full of money and thneeds gone. He left his mule by the house and slowly crept inside, hoping, praying that this morning had been only a hallucination. 

"Afternoon Oncie." Purred the demon, who, from the sound of it was in the kitchen, Once could hear the low shimmer of the frying pan. "What are you doing." Once asked. "Cooking" replied the demon.

The Onceler looked moved into the kitchen, the first thing he noticed was the mess, and then smoke and burning smell. "The hell!?" He yelled pulling the frying pan off the heat. The demon growled. "You call this cooking?" Once scoffed, the demon glared down at the Onceler. Clearly insulted. Oncie rolled his eyes. "You sit, I'll cook." The demon was a little surprised by this but sat all the same. 

After some time the Onceler had cleaned the demons mistakes and finished cooking, making the demon pancakes, which the other Onceler seemed completely happy with, using his sharp teeth to gorge himself full, slathering his pancakes in syrup. The Onceler watch slightly bemused. The demon was terrifying, but was so easily appeased by pancakes. It was somewhat cute. But the Onceler would hardly even admit that to himself. 

When the Greed demon had finished, Once washed up and the demon yawned, getting up to leave. Once sighed, how'd he get into this mess he thought as he scrubbed sticky syrup off the plate. "Greed?" He asked (not really sure of what to call this imposter.) The other 'hmm'd' as a reply, obviously full and drowsy. "Want to explain how it is that I'm in this mess?" 

The Greedler grinned and sharp grin "You signed you life away, you signed everything to me!" He paused "Let me tell a story! T'was a man who lived in this very home, who looked just like you, the man had had enough humiliation, he'd tried to sell his invention but decided to go back home a failure. That was till one fateful night, another man --good looking, fashionable dressed all in brilliant green came to the poor boy's door and promised fame and wealth. The poor boy, took the deal, but had to serve the demon's every wish as a punishment. He had to live a curse life, one where he couldn't even remember his own success." The demon gave a low, evil chuckle. And Once sucked in a breath, seriously? Well... This sucked. "You can't weasel out of a demon deal Oncie. So get use to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is chapter two. Pretty sure there isn't any mistakes, but I've been wrong before. 
> 
> I have no idea when the next chapter will be out. -3-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked chapter one. I should update soon!


End file.
